Solaris and Lunaris
'History' Solaris and Lunaris are two girls who are the very first yin-yang hybrid being as they both can either stay together as a single body, split up into their seperate bodies or body swap their single body, similar with Bolt Uzumaki and Etherious Bolt Uzumaki and their Soul Swap. Solaris and Lunaris was born long ago when the factions were seperated and back when the Azure Family first existed. Their father was a Demon while their mother was an Fallen Angel which back during that era was forbidden. When the Demons and Fallen Angels found out they declared that the parents must be captured and excucted along with Solaris and Lunaris. Instead the parents rushed to the Azure's seeking their help as they begged Yuki and Saji to take their daughters into the family. Being swayed by emotions, the Azures took in Solaris and Lunaris hiding the child from the factions. A week later Solaris and Lunaris' parents were found and executed on a live broadcast. As Solaris and Lunaris grew up they discovered that they are a yin-yang hybrid being able to merge into a single body or just be seperate bodies, on top of this they also wielded abilties of their own when they had seperate bodies or when one was in full control of the single body. Solaris' abilities were stronger when in any kind of light while Lunaris' abilities were stronger in the dark. Along with those abilities they also found out they had access to their Demonic and Corrupted Auras from their Demon and Fallen Angel bloodlines. While living with the Azure Family, they got along with most of the family always fooling around with their siblings. At age 15 just before the Azure Family disappeared, Solaris and Lunaris were the first members to disappear when they stumbled upon a Tower Key and were transported to the Orokin Towers. Being seperated would cause the Void Energy to try and corrupt them even faster so instead to stop themselves from being corrupted they became a single Void Walker sharing their single body as they now roam the Orokin Towers alongside the few other Void Walkers. 'Abilities' 'Light/Dark Abilities' Solaris and Lunaris have seperate abilities that depend on the Light and Dark. 'Solaris' Light Abilities' 'Pacify:' Solaris can gather power from any light source and turns it into a healing aura, healing almost all injuries for herself or allies. The more light she gathers, the stronger the heal will be. 'Light Curse:' Solaris is able to cast a curse on her foes that force markings to appear on their bodies and slowly start making their bodies from the inside. The curse continues to burn the insides until the heart is burned or if Solaris removes the curse herself. 'Light Spells:' Solaris can cast tons of light based spells. These spells include casting illusions, Possession of bodies/body parts, and more. 'Sun Energy:' With having access to many sorts of Light based abilities, Solaris also has access to the Sun itself, similar to how Asteria and Bolt can use power from the stars themselves. However given the difficulty to use sun energy and the risks that come with it, Solaris does not often use sun energy unless she is forced to or has to. 'Lunaris' Abilities' 'Provoke:' Lunaris gathers power from any and all dark sources and turns it into a dark mist that stretches out to a 10 mile radius and anyone Lunaris sees as a threat that inhales the mist will have toxic spores released into their blood stream, rapidly spreading through their body eventually reaching the heart for sure death. 'Dark Curse:' Lunaris' dark curse is the opposite of Solaris' curse because when Lunaris' casts it, markings appear on the bodies of her foes and instead of burning their insides, shadows start strangling them immobilizing them in place until they are completely choked out unless Lunaris stops her curse otherwise. 'Dark Spells:' Lunaris' collection of dark spells includes Dark Creature summoning, Shadow takeover which allows Lunaris to use her own shadow to control anyone or anything's movements (Even if she is in a completely dark area), Shadow weapon summoning and more. 'Moon Energy:' This is similar to Solaris' sun energy as Lunaris uses energy from the moon, sharing the same risks as Solaris when using moon energy. 'Void Aura' Being victims of the unstable Void Aura in the Void, both Solaris and Lunaris can cast the same unstable aura as the other Void Walkers. On top of this, the aura has corrupted their bodies aging process so their bodies did not age hardly while being trapped in the Void for years and years. The Void Aura also enhances all of their abilities, tripling the effect of them. Category:Azure Family Category:Female Characters Category:Void Walkers Category:Fallen Angels